


Making Resolutions

by adarkworldfantasy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Celebrations, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkworldfantasy/pseuds/adarkworldfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and everyone is gathering at the 7th Heaven to celebrate the New Year coming up.  Cid and Vincent then talk about making resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> A story I had wrote for a contest a while ago, I do hope you all like it!

It wasn't too often that Vincent would go to celebrations, of any sort really. Normally he found them to be more crowded than he cared for, too loud for his sensitive ears, or just not of interest to him, which would then cause him to find a quiet corner to stand in and just sit and watch the people bustle around. Though when it came to the old team inviting him to a party at the Seventh Heaven to bring in the new year, he couldn't say no.

Over all it was a small gathering within the well-decorated bar, consisting of the members of AVALANCHE, as well as the Turks and even Rufus ShinRa. Considering everything that had happened between all of them, the battle against the remnants, and the second coming of Sephiroth, and the radicalization of the stigma, all the animosity that they had once had between one another came to a halt. Vincent was unsure he would ever see such a thing happen after the history they all shared, but seeing it come true as he looked at he crowd talking civilly and friendly amongst one another, it brought nothing but a smile to his face.

"There ya are!"

Vincent smirked to himself as he heard the familiar southern accent, just off to the right of him somewhere. He turned his head just enough to see his already intoxicated friend approaching the bar stool beside him. Apparently Cid decided to start the drinking early, though that didn't come as much of a surprise. "I told you I was coming, Cid. I wouldn't said that if I had planned to do something else."

Cid grinned in his normal Highwind fashion as he slipped over to clumsily take a seat on the bar stool. "Well tha's good! Wouldn't've been the same without ya," he spoke, clapping the other on the shoulder.

Vincent raised a brow at this. "How so?"

Cid took a sip of his drink, a bit of the caramel coloured liquid dribbling down his chin. He chuckled as he swallowed the mouthful, his one hand coming up to brush away the fluid. "Well...ya brighten up the room!"

Vincent snorted. "Interesting," he said as he swirled the red wine within the glass he held, "out of all the experiments that Hojo did on me, I didn't think turning me into a light bulb had been one of them."

A loud snort escaped the pilot. "See? It's that kinda shit that I like ta hear!"

"Dark jokes?"

Cid chuckled once more and gently pat the gunman's shoulder. "You talkin'. When I first met ya, ya barely said anythin' than what ya had to. Nice ta hear ya say more, ya know?"

Vincent smiled a bit as he picked his glass up once more. "I see," he said then took a sip of his drink.

"So, got any resolutions made fer the new year?"

Vincent shook his head at that. "Not at all."

Cid tipped his head at Vincent's reveal. "Really? Why not?"

"Never bothered," he answered simply.

Cid cast a curious look at the gunman while taking another sip of his rye and ginger. "You've never made a new year's resolution? Not even once?"

Vincent continued to look at the glass of wine in front of him, watching the swirls of the surface of it as he gently turned the glass. There was a slight shake of his head once more. "Not even once. When I was a kid, I never made them. Then as I grew older everything was about school, then training for the Turks. And making a new year's resolution was one of the last things on my mind when I was working as a Turk." The only resolutions he had made was ones that concerned work; to do better and work harder. Vincent picked up the glass and took another sip of the crimson liquid. "And spending thirty years locked away in a coffin didn't really help either," he spoke with a dejected smile.

Cid snorted softly at the dark joke as he set his cigarettes and lighter on the counter top, for whenever he needed them. "Heh...yeah, I guess not, hu?" The pilot shrugged as he twirled the zippo lighter on the cherry wood counter top. "Well why not this year? What's somethin' ya think ya might want?"

"I have everything I need, Cid. If you hadn't noticed, I'm fairly low maintenance."

Blue eyes rolled. "That ain't what I meant. Resolutions are just...goals ya wanna achieve. Like, fer me I could try quitin' smokin'-" Cid blinked when he heard a rather loud snort from behind the collar of Vincent's cloak. "Hey! What's so funny 'bout that?"

Vincent looked to Cid, crimson eyes glimmering with amusement. "You quitting smoking would be like bathing a cat in a washing machine. It wouldn't end very well."

The pilot grinned. "Got that right. That's why I never said I was gonna do that. Just an example." He was pretty sure that if he did try a stunt like that, he'd have to be put in a straightjacket and left inside a rubber room until he made it through the withdraw stage. "So what's something ya wanna do? Like...get a house? Go on vacation somewhere? Uh..." Blue eyes glanced downwards to the holster at Vincent's side and waved a hand at it. "Get a world record fer the most guns in one person's possession?" 

Cid looked back to Vincent's face as he ducked his head down a bit so the collar of the cloak was covering the end of his nose. Cid tipped his head a bit and reached a hand out to gently punch Vincent in the shoulder. "Come on...I know that look. Ya do that every time ya got somethin' on yer mind but just don't wanna say it."

For as much as Vincent very much liked Cid's company, it would bug him how Cid could read him like a book without him even having to utter a word. Vincent looked at him out of the corner of his eye, looking past some of the black strands of hair that framed his face, then returned his attention to the glass in front of him. He did have one thing in mind that he wished he could have, something to strive for, however... "I'm...not too sure...," he spoke as he ran a gloved finger along the rim of the glass. "I may have an idea of what I want but...well..."

"Come oooon," Cid prodded as he wrapped his arm around the gunman's shoulders, shaking him a bit while doing so. "What is it? Tell me! I'll keep it a secret," he said, a wide grin on his face.

"Considering the way you are smirking right now, I'm unsure you will," he teased back. He knew that Cid wouldn't say anything, but even so. "I...I'm not sure, Cid. What about yourself?" he asked, changing the subject for the time being. "Do you have any?"

The question seemed to sober Cid up a bit, the grin falling a bit. The pilot rolled a shoulder and returned his gaze to his drink and pulled it closer, spinning it in spot. "Eh...I dunno...kinda got some ideas but...just...not sure if it could be done, ya know?"  
"I thought that's what it was all about?" he asked as he lightly bumped the other with his foot. "Something to work towards something?"

Cid picked up his drink and took a sip, brows furrowing slightly as he swallowed the drink as he thought. "Yeah, yeah I know that just...well, this is a bit different. It don't just involve me so...uh..." Cid's brows furrowed a bit more as he looked at the drink, the gears in his mind working a bit before he smacked his hand on the counter top. "Ok, how 'bout this? We write 'em out, then take each others, and at the same time, we read em? Get it over and done with, ok?"

Vincent opened his mouth to oppose the idea at first, but let out a soft sigh instead, followed with a nod. "Sure...we can do that." Vincent wasn't too sure if he liked the idea of actually letting Cid know what he had thought of, something that he wanted to strive for. However Cid was never one to laugh at his ideas, so perhaps this wouldn't be too bad over all...hopefully.

"Alright! Teef!" he called as he spotted the woman refilling drinks not too far from them. "Need some paper here. And a couple o' pens or somethin'."

Tifa paused what she was doing and reached out to pick up an order pad off the counter. "And here I thought you were going to be ordering another drink." She watched as Cid picked up the pad of paper and tore off one piece to hand over to Vincent while Cid tore another off to place in front of himself. Tifa picked up a couple pens that were in a jar and set them on the bar top in front of the pilot. "So what are you two doing?"

"Stuff," Cid answered before taking another large swig of his drink.

Tifa's brows went up on her forehead, an amused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Stuff? My goodness, I think that's the shortest statement I've ever heard you say that wasn't just a swear word. You must be tanked already."

Cid made a dismissive noise and waved a hand at the brown-eyed girl. "Just go an' get outta here an' have some fun. And cut Reno off," he added before she walked out of earshot. "He was askin' that pillar over by the fire place if he could have the next dance." 

Tifa laughed softly and stepped away to get back to refilling the drinks. Meanwhile Vincent glanced back to see that, yes, Reno was hugging the wooden pillar quite closely...  
Cid picked up one of the pens for himself and pushed the other over to Vincent. "Ok, here, there's yers and here's mine. So ya write it up an' I'll give ya mine when I'm done. An'...if ya can, print it, don't hand write." He looked to Vincent and waved his hand once more. "Not sayin' I don't like yer hand witin', Vince, but I have a hard time readin' shit when I'm drunk."

Vincent chuckled softly and picked up the pen in front of him. "Alright, Cid," he spoke. He looked at the blank piece of paper for a few long moments, his stomach curling a bit at the thought of writing down the one thing that he wanted. He cast a glance over to Cid, smiling a bit at the way Cid leaned over the paper and used his arm as a guard so no one could see what he was writing on his small piece of paper. After taking a calming breath, Vincent returned his attention to the piece of paper before him and started to write down his resolution upon it, writing in large print so the other would be able to read it easier.

Once Cid finished, he tossed the pen to the side and folded up the paper in a slightly messy manner and slammed it down on the counter top "Ok, here ya go. Ready?" Hazed, blue eyes looked down as Vincent held onto the piece of paper for a moment before he hesitantly pushed across a piece of paper to him before swiping up the other. "Alright, here we go..." Cid opened up the piece of paper, brows furrowing in a perplexed manner as he looked at the writing upon it. "Huh. I must really be drunk cause I got mine back somehow."

Vincent stared at the piece of paper, almost having thought the same as the pilot for a brief moment even though he knew he had not gotten them mixed up. "No you didn't..." Vincent moved to hold the piece of paper beside the one Cid was holding up. It was easy to tell that the one that Vincent held was that of Cid's alcohol-induced messy printing, while Cid's piece of paper showed the much neater print of Vincent's, though both showed the same message, word for word.

'To make you fall in love with me'

Cid stared at the two for several moments before a a quiet snort left him and a smirk to accompany it. "Heh, I'll be damned..." Cid ran his thumb over the piece of paper he held in his hands, smiling a bit more as the message sunk in even more. Cid looked to the side, the smile very much still in place as he looked at the red-eyed gunman. "So...think we can make this resolution work out?"

There was a soft smile that spread across Vincent's lips, one of a combination of relief and happiness. "Yes, Cid. I think we can make this one work."


End file.
